Atomic Betty Influx
by Miss Storyholic
Summary: Prequel to the Atomic Betty series. Betty tells Noah how she become the Atomic Betty we know today. Chap4: "Yeah, I'm going to take care of the problem but I'm doing it my way."
1. How It Happen?

**Title:** Atomic Betty Influx

**Rated:** K+

**Cartoons**: Atomic Betty

**Pairing**: None

**Genre:** Action/ Adventure/ Friendship/ Sc-Fi

**Summary: **Prequel to the Atomic Betty series. Betty tells Noah how she become the Atomic Betty we know today.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Atomic Betty nor its characters, Atomic Cartoons does. I only own this storyline in this fanfic or my characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: How It Happen? <strong>

"So, do you get it now, Noah?"

The two twelve year-olds were having a study session in Betty's house for the math exam they have next week. They set up their books and things in Betty's kitchen and immediately began studying for the test. So far, the studying was going good. Noah scratched his head as he look at the problem.

"I guess…."

"Ok, so what's X equal to in (2x (3+3) +4) /2=20?"

"Uh…X=3?"

"Correct. You're doing great, Noah. You're going to pass that math test next week. I just know it."

"Yeah and it's all thanks to you, Betty. I don't know how you do it between school and being a Galactic Guardian."

It been awhile since her best friend, Noah found out her secret life of being a Galactic Guardian. She was relieved that she could no longer hide it from him and that he's has kept it from everyone else (especially his alien-hunting father). Though, it has become troublesome at some occasions.

"Hey, Betty."

"Yes, Noah?" She asked, turning her attention to her friend. He was rubbing his head again, looking a little shy. "I was wondering this for a long time and I was wondering how it happen?"

"How 'what' happen, Noah?" she asked in confusion.

"How you became a galactic Guardian?" he said, jumping out of his seat in the process. "How you began fighting bad guys? How you began to save the universe? How you even got involved in this?" The smile on his face was getting bigger and wider as he spoke each word out of his mouth. Betty looks at their textbooks and papers. They have been studying for two hours and Noah does seem to be getting good at math….

What the heck, they study long enough for today.

"I never really told you that story, did it?"

Noah quickly shook his head. Betty gave him a soft smile. He really did love her space stories.

"Alright, I'll tell you the story."

"Yes!" He said and immediately sat back in her seat.

"Now, it all began when I was only seven years old. I was staying my Granny's house when my life changed forever."

_**TBC…**_


	2. Shooting Stars, Literally!

**Author Note:** Now this is the start of the actual story. This chapter and others will be longer than the prologue.

Please review and comment and MERRY CHRISTMAS!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Atomic Betty or its characters, Atomic Cartoons does. I only own this storyline in this fanfic and my characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Shooting Stars, Literally!<strong>

In a farm, far from the town of Moose-Jaw Heights, little seven year-old Betty Barrett was looking at the night sky with the stars twinkle and sparkling around the golden full moon.

Her parents had to do something for the evening and left her with her Grandma Bea for the night. Her grandma was fun to be with and let her do things her parents would never allow her to do. One of the things Betty love to do was stay past her bed time. It wasn't because she still wanted to play or she wasn't tired when it came time for bed. It was because she wanted to look at the night sky and watch the stars. It was something the child loved to do since she heard her Grandmother's tales of other planets beyond the stars. In these tales, the planets were protected by space warriors who have given their oath to defend the universe whenever it was in danger.

These stories were a bit of liberation to Betty from her normal day life. Don't get her wrong, she loved her life. She has a loving family, great friends, and good neighbors. Overall, she has a good life and she was happy with that. It just that…everyday was the same thing over and over again. First, she would get up and go to school. Then after school, she would hang out with Noah and be bother by that snotty Penelope Lang. Finally when she got home, she would talk to her parents about her day and at last, go to bed. She would then to do the same thing the next day. Then the next day, then the day after the next day and so on….

It was the same thing….

…Over and over again.

It's often gets boring once and a while.

She sighed heavily. "Life gets sooo boring here. I wish…"

It was then she notices it. Not one but two shooting stars were in the sky. She smiles widely at the sight. She never saw a shooting star before, much less than two. She put her hands together and closed her eyes. Her grandma told her one time that if you make a wish on a shooting star then your wish will come true. "Oh, shooting star. While I like my life… once and awhile, it's gets to be so boring. So, I'm wishing for something to make my life more exciting and fun, something to take me away from my daily-day routine."

She open her eyes, looking around her room and then outside to see if her wish came true.

Nothing.

It's appears that her wish didn't come true after all.

She growl angrily and laid her arms on the railing of her window still in a sultry manner. Some shooting wishing stars! They can't even grant one simple wish!

She decided to look back at the sky, only to see the falling stars were getting awfully getting close.

Really, REALLY close.

"What in the world?" She whispered as she watched the 'Shooting stars' crash-land near the road that led to her grandmother's farm. Instead of a loud boom she was expecting, the boom was soft and barely noticeable at all. Perhaps if she didn't saw it herself, she properly wouldn't know anything crash at the side of the road. There wasn't even smoke coming out from the crash-site but that maybe due to the fact that it was nighttime.

Did her wish do that?

'….'

'….'

'….'

'….'

'….'

'….'

She's hopes not.

Should she go down there to see what happen? She quickly left her room and ran down the stairs. She knew Granny was still asleep. Her grandma was a very heavy sleeper. If a bomb were to set off next door, her grandma wouldn't even stir in sleep.

She put her black tennis shoes and pink helmet on before leaving the house, her bike lying on the ground at the steps of the cozy home. She pick the bicycle up, sat on the seat of the bike with a determine look on her face before riding out of the farm.

It wasn't that much of a bike ride to the young girl. She rode for like five to ten minutes before she could see a few lights from the site.

When she was close enough, she parked her bike at the side of road fence and walk to the site slowly. She didn't know what was there but somehow she got a feeling that she had to be really sneaking for what was beyond that spot.

That feeling was proven right as she saw a laser shot out in the distance, nearly hitting her. "Huh?" She said, dodging the shot quickly. She looks back to the site, only to see something that was unbelievable.

Standing over the distance was a young woman in her mid-twenties, dressed like some space warrior, holding a ray gun to some weird three eye alien who was also armed.

There was only one thought that went through the little girl's mind.

'_I guess my wish did came true!'_

_**TBC…**_


	3. RealLife Space Battle!

**Author's Note: **First ever fight scene I have ever written. I think I did a pretty good job.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Atomic Betty nor its characters, Atomic Cartoons does. I only own this storyline in this fanfic and my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Real-Life Space Battle!<strong>

The two sc-fi icons pointed their weapons at each other with the intent to harm if necessary. Their two ships were complete chunks of garbage, surrounding the two like an arena. The space warrior frowns angrily while the alien narrow his three eyes. "It's over, Soraio" said the space warrior, pointing her bracelet gun at him. "On the behalf of the Galactic Guardians, you're under arrest for auto theft and robbery of the royal remagnetic solar rubies. Please, give the rubies to me and maybe you will get a lighter sentence."

Soraio smirked at the human woman in front of him, his body shaking in a bit of fear. "As if I'm going to give these priceless jewels to some goody two-shoes guardian like you, I'm getting pay top dollar-" He quickly shut up. He knew he was talking too much for his own good. "I just can't give them to you, okay!" He shouted.

The galactic guardian frowns at the alien. He was trying to put up a strong front but she knew he was frightened of something or someone and she knew it wasn't her. It appears Soraio was more scared of his employer than being in prison for a long time. So it is unlikely he's going to spill the beans on who hired him due to that fear. Suddenly, Soraio put his ray gun away.

He then reach into his pocket and took out something. "So, I hope you understand now that I have to destroy you, Atomic Sophia."

With that said and done, he began tossing bombs at her, causing her ray gun to go back into her bracelet. Thankfully, Sophia was able dodge each and every attack with grace. She also began to try to zap him with her bracelet with every chance she got to activating it but the three-eyed alien dodge them all as well. This frustrated Soraio. He had to stop her assault so he can destroy her. When he notice Sophia was about to use her bracelet again, he saw his moment. He pulls out a blue bomb from his other pocket, different from what he's been throwing so far. He throws the blue bomb at the young woman. Naturally, she moves away from it but it was too late.

When the blue bomb came into contact with her bracelet, it released three tentacles on each side of the bomb. It wrapped itself around Sophia's bracelet and covered it with a blue force field. Sophia's emerald orbs widen as she realized what this was. "This is…" she trailed off but Soraio finished her sentence for her. "That's right. It's an electron discharger. You won't be using that bracelet of yours for awhile. Now…" He pulls out his normal bombs and smirked at the now defenseless woman. "It's time for you to die, Atomic Sophia."

He began his onslaught on her once more.

Sophia glared at the alien as dodge each attack, gritting her teeth in irritation. She knew she can get the discharger off her wrist. All she need was a distraction.

Just one simple distraction.

Fortunately, her prays were answered by a shout.

"Hey, Ugly!"

"Huh?"

The alien never knew what hit him.

~#####~#####~

The very moment Betty realized what was happening, she quickly hid behind a nearby tree. From good old common sense and her large knowledge of sc-fi movies, it will be very bad if they notice her watching them. She peeked for one second before going back to her hiding spot. She sighed, her mind still in shock.

Her falling stars were actually two space ships that just crash-land near her grandmother's farm and now there were two alien looking like they were about to dish it out.

She pinched her cheek hard to make sure this wasn't a dream.

Ow.

Yep, this is the real world.

She peeks again from her hiding spot, listening to what they were saying. From what she could gather from the two of them, it appeared the three-eyed alien stole something really valuable and this galactic guardian woman was here to arrest him. Uh-oh, it appears this Soraio guy is now attacking the guardian lady. Betty couldn't help but awe as she watched the space battle. The way the bad guy kept trying to stop the good guy while the good guy tries to the same. Each for a different reason yet the same cause: to get those rubies. It was like she was hurl into a actual sci-fi movie but this isn't a movie, this was reality and right now, reality was showing itself to the young girl when the woman became vulnerable by some weird device the alien threw at her.

The space cop was now in trouble.

Betty knew she couldn't stand by and watch this woman get hurt by some alien thief.

She had to help her but how?

She looks around the area until she spot a broken wire tied on a high branch, swinging back and forth by a gust of wind. If she could up there and swing in the direction of the alien….

With the determination in her eyes, she quickly climbs the tree with ease and managed to grab the wire with her small hand, then the another hand. The two were so busy with their fight, that they didn't see the little girl swinging towards them like Tarzan.

She shouted, "Hey, Ugly!"

The alien turn his head to her direction, only to be kick hard in the face by Betty. The alien collapsed on the ground while Betty landed gracefully on her feet, putting up a fighting stance.

Well, it was a start. She just hopes she could actually help this galactic guardian woman.

_**TBC…**_

* * *

><p>Please review and comment!<p> 


	4. Anticlimactic Battle Win

**Author's Note: **180 hits! Cool. Next chapter will end the 'First Contact' arc. I also made a picture of a scene from Atomic Betty Influx chapter one. Go to my profile to check the link under Atomic Betty Influx pictures. Please review so I can have some feedback on my story. I really want some feedback on this story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Atomic Betty nor its characters, Atomic Cartoons does. I only own this storyline in this fanfic and my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Anticlimactic Battle Win<strong>

Betty gazed at the alien as he slowly sat up, puzzled swirls still in his eyes. She must have hit him hard. A red bump was starting to appear of his purple cheek. When she saw he was getting back on his feet was when she directly spoke up to him. "On the behalf of planet Earth, you're…uh…" Her eyes went sideways for a second. She didn't have any authority to arrest him due to the fact she was a seven years old. There was also the fact that people who lived on Earth didn't believed in aliens….

"You're finished!" It was the only thing she could think of saying to him and it sort of stunk. How are you supposed to sound frightening if you can't sound like something people should be afraid of?

Soraio shook his head and glared at the little girl who kicked him. "Why you little-OW!" He rubbed his face. For a kid, she sure can kick hard.

Betty stands her ground and glared at him. She refused to be intimidated by this guy. "Please give back those solar whatever rubies to that galactic guardian lady over there or else."

Soraio stared at Betty for a second before laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! What you're going to do? Arrest me. You have no power to do that. You're just a bratty little kid. HAHAHAHA!"

"Shorty here doesn't but I do."

The alien's eyes widened and he stop laughing. He forgot about-

He was soon wrapped in a net, trying to get out of its grasp. Atomic Sophia walks up to him and press a button on her bracelet, giving him an electric shock. After that electric shock, he went limp. He may have stopped moving but Betty could hear him breathing: A clear sign of him being alive. He was just knocked out. Betty looks at the scene oddly.

Well, that was anticlimactic.

-#####-#####-

Well, that was totally unexpected.

When she said she needed a distraction, she didn't expect her distraction would be a little girl swinging down like a monkey and kicking Soraio in the face. The little girl landed on her feet and did a battle pose, looking like she is ready to fight.

She wondered where the little girl came from or how long she been here without her and Soraio's knowledge? Either way, she didn't know if she should be thankful of the little girl's timing to try to be a hero or panic for the child's saf-

Sophia quickly snapped out of her shock. What was she doing? This is no time to be staring like an idiot. She had to get the discharger off of her or that little girl would get hurt and that's last thing she wanted. She knew Soraio was going do everything in his power to get away with these rubies, even if it means hurting a little six or seven year-old girl. She looks at her left side to see Soraio's ray gun lying on the dirt. It must have slid out of pocket when he got hit by the kid.

She picks up the gun and pointed at the discharger. With one quick shot, she shoots the discharger off her wrist. The discharger came off and fell to the ground, producing out a few electric sparks out of its wound.

She watched her bracelet as it went back to full power in only a nanosecond.

She smirked.

She turns to look at the alien as he began laughing at the little girl. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! What you're going to do? Arrest me. You have no power to do that. You're just a bratty little kid. HAHAHAHA!"

"Shorty here doesn't but I do."

She shot a net at Soraio, trapping him inside. She could see him was trying to break out but he couldn't. She quickly pressed a button on her bracelet, giving him a shock would make him unconscious until she gets back to headquarters. The shock would also automatically deactivate all weapons in his possession, making them all useless and safe as a child's toy.

Speaking of children…

She had to deal with a new problem now.

Sophia turn to the redhead girl who was looking at the bagged alien with only one thought in her mind.

'_What the heck am I going to do with this kid?'_

_**TBC…**_


	5. Should Have Run Sooner

**Disclaimer: I do not own Atomic Betty nor its characters, Atomic Cartoons does. I only own this storyline in this fanfic and my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Should Have Run Sooner<strong>

Now that the problem was over with it, Betty now fully realized what kind of situation she has gotten herself into.

Sure, she has an impulse to help those in need and sure, her parents and grandmother were happy that they knew they have such a good kid but she will admit that it has gotten her into trouble at times. Like the time when she helped Megan get her kite down when it was stuck in a tree. The end result wasn't pretty. She end up being yelled at by her mother for doing something so dangerous and she had to wear a cast on her arm for two weeks but at least Megan got her kite back. At least something good came out of it.

Betty has a feeling nothing good was going to come out with this situation.

She may have helped this Galactic Guardian lady for good reasons but now, due to her impulse to help those in need, she kinda stupidly exposed herself.

The Galactic Guardian lady has seen her. The woman now knew there was someone listening and watching the whole fight; someone who wasn't even supposed to be there.

And that someone was Betty Barrett.

'_Crud, Crud, Crud…'_ She thought repeating as she stared into the eyes of the woman.

It was the first time she fully observed the Galactic Guardian Lady's appearance. The color of the woman's eyes were dark emerald like the black forest around them and woman's long curly hair look black but she could swear she saw a tint of dark red.

The woman wore a frustrated yet thoughtful look but it didn't seem she was angry with her. After all, the woman wasn't yelling at her or saying she was in her way but she knew she wasn't supposed to be here.

Heck, if she didn't see those so called 'falling stars', she properly wouldn't even be here. She properly wouldn't even know there was actual space fight in her Granny's backyard.

She would have slept right through all this action.

She didn't know what to do. Should she say something? The silence that surrounded them was becoming too much to bear on the little girl's shoulders.

However, just when she was about to break the ice, something beep.

Betty glanced at the source of the beeping. It was the woman's bracelet.

"Oh great…" She heard the woman hissed. The woman turns away from the little girl. Though the woman's back was turn, she could see the woman pressed a button on her bracelet. She nearly let out a gasp as a mini-hologram of some female cat alien show up in front of the lady.

A hologram, an actual hologram!

It was certainly felt like she was in a sci-fi movie right now. Sadly, her excitement was crushed when she heard what the cat alien said to the woman.

"I swear if you don't do something about that girl, I will."

"Are you even hearing me that she's just a little girl! Do you know that stuff has side-effects? I'm not going to used that on a little kid. I might…no, I'm going to be ruining this little girl's life if I used that stuff!"

"You know the planet you're on is an untouched planet and she's one of its inhabitants."

Oh no, this doesn't sound good. By the way the conversation is going; she knew the end-result wasn't going to be very good for her. Whatever this stuff is, she didn't want know.

She slowly began to back away.

She had to run. If she runs now, perhaps, she can get away before the lady does whatever she's going to do to her but the lady from outer space, for pete's sake. She might have super high-tech boots or something to catch up to her and she highly doubt her little interior two-wheeled bike can beat that!

Should she stay or should she run? Either option only show the end result of her being corner.

She heard the woman sighed. "Fine, I'll take care of the problem…." With that said, the hologram was gone and the woman then turns her attention back to the little girl before her. Betty stopped backing away.

She tightened her fists and look at the woman. If it's comes down to it…if she's either runs away or not, in the end, she's not going show any fear at all to this woman. If it's one thing she knew from facing Penelope everyday is that people like Penelope loved to see fear in their target's eyes. It's gives them power to do whatever they wanted on their targets and it always upset her when Penelope picks on those she deems as 'lowly peasants'. What's upset her the most of all is that people wanted to be friends with someone like that and even worse be liked her. She remembered her and Megan were good friends at one point until Megan decided it was better to be friends with Penelope and be safe from harm's way than be part of the victims who would suffered by Penelope's words and abuse. Betty made a promise to herself that she wasn't going to give people like Penelope that kind of power over her. In fact, she was going to help those who being abuse by those types of people.

Even right now, even in this moment when something bad is going to happen to her, she isn't going to show she's afraid.

The woman chuckled. Betty frowned. She put on one foot back. If the moment really called for her to run, she'll run. "What's so funny?" She demanded. She liked how her voice sounded so strong and brave. It was what she wanted; to show she wasn't afraid of her.

The woman then rubbed her chin. "Yup. You definitely have spunk, Shorty. I liked that…." She trailed off.

As the woman was lost in her own thoughts, Betty slowly and quietly took another step back. She didn't know what the woman was thinking but she knew she had to be ready. In case she decides to runs….

"Yeah, I'm going to take care of the problem but I'm doing it my way."

Before, Betty could blink or turn around to sprint for a run; she felt something hard hit her in the back of her neck.

'_I should have run away sooner' _she thought as she fell unconscious.

_**TBC….**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>OMG, this story is alive! Yeah…funny story of how I didn't update sooner. Well, first, I had to rewrite the chapter as what I first wrote down totally sucks in a really bad way. Then, my attention at the time becomes focused on Black Rock Shooter (2012 anime). So when I finally had time to write the chapter, I didn't know what to write for a few days until inspiration came to me and I wrote the chapter like a storm. However, when I was almost done, the file got corrupted and I forgot what I write. So I was back on square one which was writer's block. Not only that, I became busy with my courses and it's obvious what I choose was more important to do. (And it was worth it since I got all straight A's!)

So, now school's over and I have summer all to myself to write or draw what I want. I was still suffering writer's block with this story until yesterday night at around 11: 30 PM, the writer's block just broke into many little pieces and I was able to write and finish this chapter until 1:30 AM in the morning as well as improved what I was going to put into the next arc of this story.

And what going to happen in the next arc?

You'll just have to wait for next chapter or wait for me to give hints in my profile. It you want to check out a few pictures I drew about this story, go to my profile and click the link.

Also thank you for those you are enjoying this story. I really appreciated your feedback and anyone who's has either favorite or alerted this story.

Thank you so much.

So, until then…


End file.
